sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimension of Pain
The Dimension of Pain is a demonic alternative reality ruled over by a group of demons specialised in tormenting mortals, all in practice very bored because they have no-one left to torture. Physically, it's a world of caves and caverns, though there is also a rarely visited surface, a jungle inhabited by numerous bizarre demonic creatures. History The Dimension of pain was once a less hostile world inhabited at least by beings who appeared human except for their exotic skin colors. It became corrupted when the Demon King sent his legions of demons against it and fought and defeated the Goddess of Goodness in the Elder Village. All the goodness in the world, including the goddess, was sealed in a zip-lock bag and stuffed at the bottom of the Fridge of Heavens in the Demon King's house. The Demon King himself became the god-like ruler of the dimension, promoting the demon Horb to Demon Lord under the name Horribus to lead the demons personally while he was not present. Eventually, the demons found that they had no more souls left to torment, and were doomed to eternal boredom. This changed when Torg arrived in the dimension via a mishap with Riff's Dimensional Flux Agitator. The demons eagerly set out to torture him, trying to force him to agree to open a portal to his own dimension so that they might conquer it. However, Reakk misheard an order to "re-leash" him and let him free. He escaped and managed to get into the Sacred Circle of Protection created when the bag used to seal away everything good in the world had leaked. The demons were unable to enter the circle, since the light of goodness burned them, and before their inept attempts at luring him out could succeed, he was rescued by an alternate Zoë from the Dimension of Lame. This left behind a pinhole to that dimension. The Demon King appeared and declared he had ordered the Evil Super Mop of the Heavens, which could be used to clean away the Circle of Protection and give demons access to this new world. Now all they had to do was to wait four to six eons until it was delivered. Meanwhile, Torg had made it back to his own dimension, and the demons discovered a way to go after him and capture him. Every Halloween night, the walls between the worlds weakened, and one demon could get through and stay until dawn, its objective to kill Torg and capture his soul. This became a yearly occurrence, a new demon going through each year and failing miserably but making Torg's and Riff's Halloween parties the most popular in town. On the first year, Reakk was sent, and on the second, the ghost of Squeekybobo. The latter was punished for his failure by sealing himside a glass ball, which accidentally awakened the First Dragon of Annoia. This flower-breathing menace terrorised the dimension for a while, until Reakk drove it away sort of accidentally. Next, Lord Horribus obtained the Demon Spear Calmadar, which could turn mortals into demons of the Dimension of Pain, and sent Psyk after Torg with it. All that managed to achieve was to turn the demon hunter Steve Uozin into a demon and a native of the Dimension of Pain, much to the demons' horror. On the following years, Mospinispinosp and Lord Horribus himself had little more success, even though they were both theoretically very dangerous to the mortals around them. When Horribus returned to his own dimension, it was to find that he was on trial in front of the Demon King himself for failing so miserably to capture a single mortal. The trial was interrupted when Steve Uozin arrived and humiliated the Demon King, ending in both his and Horribus's banishment to the surface forever. Meanwhile, Reakk had accidentally awakened the Second Dragon of Annoia, which was less overtly threatening than its flower-breathing counterpart, but nevertheless very annoying. The demons began to prepare for an election for a new Demon Lord, the candidates being Reakk and Horribus's brother Terribus. However, things also began to get increasingly bizarre in the dimension, even compared to its normal state. This was because Terribus had sold his soul to a mortal politician to attain power, and in his haste in opening the portal to the mortal realm, he had left the way open for an angel to slip in. This angel could possess different demons, and eventually it made its way to the Demon King himself. Possessing his body, it imprisoned his spirit in the Squeekybobo Ball along with the disgruntled elf ghost. As Terribus was elected the new Demon Lord, the Dimension of Pain was beginning to resemble the human world, and was moving even further into the direction of something all too suitable for children. The only remaining uncorrupted (or unpurified) demon was Quixxle, who managed to get the by then downright chibified Reakk, Psyk and Mospinispinosp sent to the surface to look for Lord Horribus. They found him as the new ruler of the surface; he had managed to shake off Steve Uozin and enslave some of the natives, forcing them to start building a demonic tower. When he heard their news, he entered the Dimension of Pain through the Dimension of Grief (ruled by his sister Deplora) and confronted the angel. In the course of the encounter, the angel tripped and fell. The fallen angel naturally became a demon, which was then burned up by the Sacred Circle of Protection. The dimension reverted to its normal state. The Evil Super Mop arrived at this time, and Reakk used it to mop up the Circle of Protection. Then he attempted to free the Demon King, but instead managed to free Squeekybobo and hand him the wand used to ball him up in the first place. The enraged elf zapped almost every demon into their own balls before vanishing (because he was resurrected back into his body by the Deus Ex Ovum). For a time, the demons faced an existence even duller than before. Ball jokes were also told. Eventually Deplora freed them, though the Demon King's spirit vanished when his ball was broken. For a time, Terribus managed to fool the others into thinking himself the Demon King, but he was eventually found out, and the real Demon King returned. Soon after this, Lord Horribus grew sick of all the fooling around. The pinhole into the Dimension of Lame (which they thought was the same as Torg's home dimension) was finally open for them to invade through, and now he led the demons through it en masse. The peacefully oblivious world was thrown into chaos by the violent demons, and the humans provided no resistance. Lord Horribus was by then obsessed with finding Torg, and it just happened that that world's Bun-bun soon used their version of the Dimensional Flux Agitator to fetch Torg to help them, as his other version was known as a hero in that world. Torg managed to avoid the demons, largely due to the discovery that his old sword became extremely deadly even to demons when fed with innocent blood, which was found in abundance in a helpless world like this beset by demons. He hid with Bun-bun, Zoë, Lady Gwynn of the Book and Fred in the sewers, which smelled too good for the demons to enter them. Meanwhile, the local Riff and Kiki were transformed into demons by the Demon Spear Calmadar. The demons started using the spear on a larger scale to transform the local humans into demons, following Psyk's plan to take over the world, but it didn't progress as expected, and Horribus's obsession with finding Torg above all else didn't help matters. At one point, he snapped off and ate one of Psyk's horns as punishment for questioning him, which never grew back but left Psyk with an infection in his head. Just as the demons figured out a way to enter the sewers (they used clothespins on whatever passed for each one's nose), the United Nations elected to "nuke" the demons. Hearing about this, Torg, Zoë and Bun-bun hurried through the portal to the Dimension of Pain itself to shield themselves from the blast. Of course, like everything else in the Dimension of Lame except trying to be nice too hard, the NUKE turned out to be quite harmless, but the chase was now moved into the demons' own realm. Torg decided to find the Fridge of Heavens and unleash the goodness within the zip-lock bag to cause a distraction. He and the others found their way to the Mountain of Bones where the Demon King's house was situated, but Horribus was right on their tails. Horribus killed both Mospinispinosp (whose human part stood against him to atone for the earlier transgression of helping the demons to invade her home in the first place) and Zoë. Torg managed to resist the temptation to try to kill him in retaliation and instead made the side of the mountain to collapse under the demon, taking him down into unknown depths. Torg then proceeded to the Demon King's house, incidentally freeing another version of himself while looking for the zip-lock bag. When the bag was opened, the Goddess of Goodness was released, but, faced with the Demon King and stranded in a very un-good world, she elected to flee, carrying the mortals. The Demon King flew ahead to intercept them, striking at them with a sword formed of his own essence, but Torg parried the strike with Chaz. That much contact alone with the blade was enough to hurt and scar the Demon King. The Goddess of Goodness escaped to the Dimension of Lame, where she immediately gained great power, and gathered most of the remaining demons and sent them back to the Dimension of Pain, and then closed the interdimensional tear forever. In the Dimension of Pain, the Demon King stood to judge Lord Horribus again, punishing him for his failure by stripping him of his aristocracy and casting him into the depths. Psyk, who had been acting rationally to the overall benefit of the demons and their King, was promoted to the new Demon Lord. While he grew new and bigger horns, the mass of infection on the side of his head went nowhere; and thus began the age of Lord Psykosis.